Snow Time
by romantically-dysfunctional
Summary: Tony and Ziva are a couple and Ziva loves the snow. Request from an Anon on tumblr-


"You, Ziva David, are one crazy woman!" Tony laughed as he watched Ziva walk about in the snow in a quiet street in DC.

"What? It is completely normal to go for a walk, is it not?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess. But it is not normal to go for a walk in the freezing cold snow!" He laughed.

She stopped and walked towards him.

"Yes I may be freezing, but I love the snow. I did not see much of it in Tel-Aviv, so when it snows here I always make the most of it." She said smirking.

"Yes, we could do that in the morning or during the day. Not at half past 10 at night Ziva," He laughed watching her spin about and kicking the snow below her feet. She was acting like a 13 year old school girl, but he didn't mind, he liked her like that.

"We were at work all day today, and we probably will do the same tomorrow!" She argued.

"It is Saturday tomorrow Ziva."

"Oh… Tony just let me enjoy the snow, please."

"Fine," He said with a pouty face.

She laughed and walked over to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. He smiled.

"Better?" She asked. He kissed her quickly again.

"Much." He replied with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Why don't you enjoy it with me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Never really been a sucker for snow Ziva."

"Well, let me teach you." She said.

"You can't teach me how to like snow," He laughed.

"Sure I can, come with me." She said taking his hand and running towards the blanket of snow that was untouched.

She lay down and gestured for him to do the same.

"Haha, Ziva there is no way I am lying down on that snow." He told her.

"Oh come on Tony!" She said and stuck her bottom lip how.

"Fine then!" He said and lay beside her.

"Now, make an angel." She said making her very own snow angel.

"The things I do for love." Tony laughed and copied Ziva's movements.

When they were finished, they stood up and admired their angels. Tony's was much bigger than Ziva's.

He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"OK, I'll admit that was fun." He said.

She giggled. "Told you so."

They stayed in their positions a little while longer.

Suddenly Tony jumped up.

"I have an idea!"

"I am not going home just yet Tony," She said.

"No! Something that I have always wanted to do in the snow!"

"No Tony, no, no, no! In the house, anytime, but it is a definite no in the snow." She told him firmly.

He laughed. "No Ziva haha! I don't mean that, but I like the whole when we get home offer." He winked at her. "But I've always wanted to dance in the snow. It sounds a little cheesy but I do."

She smiled at him being all romantic.

"We have no music Tony."

He brought out his iPod. "Taa-daa!" He said.

She laughed and slipped in the earphone he handed her. He put his iPod back into his jacket pocket, and clicked shuffle.

"The song can be a surprise." He said.

He entwined his left hand with her right and put his other hand to her waist as she put her other hand on his shoulder.

The song 'I won't give up- Jason Mraz' came on. They both smiled at each other and moved with the beat of the song. Ziva buried her face into the crook of Tony's neck and he put his cheek on her head. She started quietly singing along with the words to the song and Tony smiled. The snow softly fell down on them as they danced slowly, Ziva singing along quietly.

When the music stopped they stopped but stayed in their positions for a little while longer.

Finally Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled.

"That was lovely," She told him.

"It sure was," He replied and hugged her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was passionate and slow. They kissed like that often. They were really in love. They soon broke away.

They smiled at each other and started walking home, with their fingers entwined.

"So, about earlier, when you said about you know… Is that offer still on?" He said grining.

"If you want it to be," She said winking.

"Oh yes," he smirked.

She giggled and they headed off to their apartment only a few blocks down.


End file.
